


What it could have been

by SakuraAlexia



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia
Summary: It could have ended up differently, it should have.





	1. Chapter 1

She made a mistake, she knew she did the second she grabbed the male twin, and then he latched on to her, sapping away her strength, but in the heat of the moment, nothing else had come to her mind, her only thought was to get that evil leech of a woman away from Ava, she had acted purely in retaliation, hoping to convince the other Siren to let go of the girl by threatening to end her brother. It had worked, until the monster in her arms fought back, thrashing around until he found his prize... her beloved powers... her life force...

Maya knew she screwed up, that it was going to cost her dearly, most likely, it was going to cost her everything, but to her, it didn't matter, not anymore, as long as Ava got out of the situation, it was fine, it was going to be just fine.

The kid had given a new meaning to her life, after she had left Pandora and her friends, her family, to return back to Athenas and resolve her duties of Siren, she thought she would find herself trapped in that world of nothingness she had known before becoming a Vault Hunter once again, and for a while, she did. Athenas was not Pandora, days on her home planet passed slowly, peacefully, making her miss the constant thrill of the danger of the Pandoran lifestyle, and the loud voices of her ever present companions, even more than what she thought she would. That was, until she found Ava, or rather, until Ava found her. She had given her a new purpose, a new way to leave a mark in someone else's life, a new role, a new goal to achieve.

The night before she encountered Ava, she had a dream, or what she believed was a dream, there was nothing but a voice of a woman, Nyriad she said to be called, informing her that she would meet a young kid soon, to who she would have to give her protection, and knowledge, as one day, she would become a Siren like her. Maya took those words to heart, making sure that Ava got from her everything she needed to become one of them, and possibly, even more than that. As the time passed, she grew to like the kid, despite all the troubles she liked to cause, she loved her like family, she loved her like a daughter.

Which it was why, she had to be protected, at all costs, even the most expensive one.

She was growing weaker and weaker by the second, her legs weren't supporting her anymore, she would have fallen, if it wasn't for the leech that held on to her arm so hard, and refused to let her go. Despite everything, she held her gaze on Ava, trying not to let the pain coursing through her body be seen by her, to hold up strong even in the face of death, she didn't want to be seen as weak in the face of anyone, and even more so, in the face of her loved ones.

Maya could feel herself slipping, fading away from existence, it felt weird, but most of all, painful, as if each and every single one of the cells composing her body were being forcibly detached from her one after the other, it hurt like a million of needles assaulting her everywhere, soon, there would be nothing left.

“Be strong... Ava...” she whispered, as she closed her eyes and did the only thing she could...

She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“All right, are we ready to go?” Zane asked to his fellow hunters.

“We grabbed everything, we just need Maya and the kid now.” Moze replies, receiving nods from the other two.

Together, the group stepped out of the arch that would bring them back to where they had just fought the Rampager. What a fight it had been, that creature was ruthless, and had all intentions of burying them alive in the basilisca, it was a surprise the place was still standing even. 

The team was chatting among themselves, smiling and showing off the newly acquired gear to each other, when a voice caught their attention.

“Maya!” It was Ava.

Just then they had noticed the presence of the Calypsos, of course they would have showed up, and noticed that Troy had got a hold of their friend Siren, and they all knew what he intended to do... sucking the life out of her until nothing was left.

Amara was the first to spring into action, almost on autopilot, she sprang into the air, rearing an arm backwards, her markings glowing brightly as she called forth her powers. 

“Let her go bastard!” she yelled as thrust her arm forward, sending a projection of herself ahead of her, colliding with Troy, sending both him and Maya flying. The hit, even if not the best tactic, succeeded in its intent of releasing the woman from his hold.

The rest of the Vault Hunters rushing ahead of their companion, using the momentary confusion caused by the Siren to run towards their allies. Fl4k instructing his beasts to guard Ava, as he tagged along behind them, they and the three animals placing themselves close to the kid, shielding her from all sides before Tyreen had the chance to get to her.

The leech Siren let out a growl of frustration, turning her attention on Maya, discovering, much to her horror, that the other two remaining Vault Hunters had already reached her and were protecting her before she could teleport to her location, and finish the job her brother had started.

Zane and Moze had been too quick for her, as the Operative had called his digi-clone directly where their fallen friend was lying, and quickly swapped places with it, while the Gunner, following his idea, had digistructed her faithful Iron Bear Mech close by, and quickly hopped in, standing in front with her weapons aimed on Tyreen and ready to fire.

Once again the Calypso woman let out an angry sound at them, pissed for having been outplayed.

“This isn't over Vault Thieves!” she threatened them, as she teleported herself and Troy away.

Finally free from the presence of the twins, the Vault Hunters and Ava turned their full attention towards Maya, the Siren lying motionless on the ground where she was sent flying by Amara. Zane already crouching down and checking her over, hoping it wasn't too late.

“Are you sure you didn't hit her too hard?” the Gunner lowly asked the black Siren.

“That's what I'm hoping...” the other sighed, it would have been terribly crushing if she were the one to kill her fellow sister, but in the heat of the moment, it was the best thing she could have thought of, her priority was to get Troy off Maya before it was too late, didn't matter how, it had to be done.

The Operative lowered himself close to the Siren's face, trying to see if she was still breathing, he held two fingers on her neck to feel her pulse. The rest approached silently, waiting for a response.

For a moment he felt nothing, then... there it was! He felt a small beat under his fingertips, and then another, and one more and so on. Her warm breath coming in small puffs against his face, she was alive, they arrived in time.

He faced the others with a nod, they could finally release their own breaths they were holding in anticipation and fear.

“She's still alive, we've got to bring her back.” he announced.

Amara approached the fallen Siren. “Allow me.” she said as she lowered herself, taking Maya in her arms, she owed at least this to her.

“Come on, let's go quick.” Moze motioned towards the Fast Travel, already rushing towards it to input the code that would bring them to their ship.

“Follow us little one.” Fl4k spurred Ava on, the kid had been standing at their side the entire time, holding on to them as she stared at the scene with wide eyes and total silence, they assumed she must have been pretty shocked. Nonetheless she followed.

Amara traveled first, with all good reasons, followed suit by everyone else. Now the priority was to get Maya to Tannis, the only person they hoped could do something about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to go a little on the scientific side here, not sure if it makes enough sense though, hopefully it does.

Time passed slowly on Sanctuary III after the Vault Hunters came back with Maya on the verge of death. None them were sure for how long Tannis had been locked down in the infirmary once Amara brought their companion in, doors closed shut and the glass obscured to avoid any intrusion nor distraction for the scientist that could have possibly been fatal for the Siren. Surely though, it felt like an eternity.

The group of Vault Hunters plus Ava, had been camping outside the room for the entire time, sitting on the cold floor, refusing to leave until they had some news, too worried, too afraid to do anything. Lilith and Zer0 had also joined them at some point too for their very same reason, and occasionally, the rest of the crew would come over to them, looking for news as much as them.

The whole ship was silent, save for the hum of the engines keeping them afloat, no one spoke, and if they did, it was quiet and hushed whispers.

At some point Ava had even fallen asleep, tired of the day's events. The kid had tried her best, but eventually she yielded, and now was curled up at Fl4k's side with their robe over her to keep her warm. Even the beasts seemed respect the silence, sensing the tension in the air, and laid close to their master and the kid, occasionally letting out small growls.

Finally, after what it felt like forever, Tannis emerged from the room, everyone turning to her waiting for her to speak.

“Okay so, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that the Vault Hunters managed to save her from a miserable end, the bad news is, other than Troy Calypso has successfully robbed her of powers, that he has almost managed to kill her for good, which means that her body was this close to dissolving in thin air.” she emphasized the concept by holding out her fingers.

“What does it mean? Is she safe or not?” Lilith demanded impatiently.

“I am not sure...” Tannis sighed, she spoke again before someone else could ask more questions. “What I mean by that, is that yes, I did manage to stop her body from self-destructing itself from the inside out, but her cells are decaying at alarming rate, and even though I temporally succeeded in stopping them from doing so, she is not out of it completely, I need to find a way to help her regenerate what she has lost, before her body starts deteriorating itself again. But for now, she is stable.” she explained.

“I understand, thanks for you help Tannis.” Lilith nodded to her.

“I will keep monitoring her and keep you updated on her status. I should point out that I also tended to the wounds caused by Amara's blow on her body.” the scientist said, turning towards the Siren.

“They weren't too serious, right?” came the question from the brawler, she really hoped they wouldn't be, should Maya survive this, she owed her a big apology regardless.

“Just some contusions, nothing Maya hasn't ever had or hasn't handled before, most of the blow was taken by Troy anyways.” Amara sighed in relief.

“Can we see her?” the sleepy voice of Ava spoke up, she had woken up and most likely, had heard everything. Tannis nodded to her.

“Sure thing, but I warn you, it is not a good sight.” the kid shook her head in defiance. “I don't care, I wanna see her.”

Everyone glanced at each other, questioning themselves if it was a good idea, but before anyone could say anything Lilith held out her hand for Ava to take. “We'll go see her together.” nodding, the kid let herself be lead by the Firehawk.

The infirmary was a total mess, with medical equipment and papers everywhere, Tannis had probably been running all the tests she could on Maya, no doubt. Speaking of the Siren, she was lying on one of the few beds in the corner of the room, where not many people could see her, for privacy reasons, there were glasses for windows after all.

Ava went to her bed first, shedding tears as she looked over to her teacher, Lilith, right behind her, had to tear her eyes away from the sight. Maya was lying motionless, pale as a death, her eyes screwed shut, it looked like she was still in pain, and maybe, she was. An oxygen mask had been placed over her mouth and nose, she has some electrodes on her forehead and also on her chest, connected to two different machines to keep her heart rate and brain activity under control, and she also had an IV bag tied to her on her arm. From under the covers, some bandages on her torso were visible, that was probably where Amara's blow had landed. The scientist was right, it wasn't a sight neither of them ever wanted to see in their lives.

“The machines are mostly a precaution, I have never dealt with such a case before, therefore I want to be sure everything is under control, except for the oxygen mask, the decay has caused her breathing problems, which, should she ever make it out, I hope won't be permanent.” Tannis spoke from behind them, as she picked up the paper scattered across the floor, in order to continue researching.

“I don't understand...” Lilith spoke lowly, raising her now tattoo-less arm. “Why this hasn't happened to me?” she frowned, daring to spare a glance to Maya again.

“I can only make hypothesis, but I assume that Tyreen Calypso only intended to toy with you, leeching away your powers without meaning to actually kill you. Something that Troy Calypso had all the intention to do to Maya instead.” the Firehawk sighed. “Or it could also be that the twins are different from one another, with Tyreen being an actual Siren while Troy is not, their powers might cause different effect to the people affected by them, however I am sure that both have more than enough potential to be lethal.”

“Well, I'm glad to still be here either way.” she lightly brushed her fellow Siren's hair away from her face. “And Tannis will do her best to make sure you'll come back to us too.”

Ava settled herself in the chair next to the bed, she took Maya's hand between her smaller ones, she looked over to Tannis with tears in her eyes. “Can... can I stay here?” she asked lowly.

The two women looked at each other in mute understanding. “All the time you want.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ava sat for a long time next to Maya in silence, Lilith stood close, also silent, she didn't want to push the kid into doing anything else, nor talking if she didn't want to.

“This is all my fault, isn't it?” she sniffled, squeezing her teacher's hand tighter in her hands.

“I never listen... and now she's... she's here like this...” Ava cried, tears falling on her face and onto Maya's bed and arm.

Lilith inwardly sighed, she had a feeling it would come to this, and she had never been good at comforting people, but she had to try regardless.

“I'm sure Maya doesn't feel that way.” the Firehawk spoke softly.

“How can you say that? She had told me to stay on the ship and I didn't do it.” Ava shook her head harshly. “When the Calypsos showed up, she had told me to leave, but I made them angry, and then they got her...” she held her hands on her face to stop the tears. “She could have died because of me...”

Lilith placed a hand on Ava's shoulder. “She knew Ava, she knew it could have happened.” she crouched next to her to be at eye level.

“I've known Maya for a long time, and never once she has been afraid to die. It is part of being a Vault Hunter, every moment of our life is spent facing dangers that could kill any of us, including her.” she spoke.

“When she set foot in that Vault, she did it knowing that she might not have come back, but that didn't stop her, she has been in these dangerous situations more times than I can count in the past, but never once, I have seen her be afraid.” she paused, trying to measure the next words carefully.

“However, there is a difference, between not being afraid, and being totally reckless, which is also why she didn't want me to accompany her and the others to the Vault, because sometimes, we've got to realize, that for as strong as we are, we are not invincible, and some things can be too much, even for us.” once more she glanced at her left arm. “By no means, Maya ever thought I am weak, she is not like that, but we both know what kind of monsters there are inside the Vaults, and without my powers, I would have been nothing but a hindrance, as I lacked the strength that she still possessed back then, and, if I had been there, the Calypsos might have even managed to finish me off too.” she explained.

“She knew it would have been too dangerous for me to follow them, as much as it would have been for you, she did it to protect us, because in that moment, we weren't ready for such a challenge, and if we would have been there in the fight, we most likely would have ended up dead, and that, would have really hurt her.”

“But she is still hurt, just look at her.” Ava kept crying.

“It was a price she had been willing to pay, and even though it hurts us seeing her this way now, it could have gone so much worse, and she knew it as much as everyone else did too.” Lilith said.

“We're at war, and in a war it is important to make the right decisions, people will always die, but its up to us to make sure that happens the least as we possibly can.”

“She would have given her life for us... how can she be so selfless towards someone like me, that knows nothing better than to be so selfish? I cause nothing but trouble...” once again she squeezed Maya's hand in hers.

Lilith gave a fond look at her friend. “Maya is... special” she placed her own hand on top of Ava's. “I don't quite know how to explain it, but she's... different. She can see things in people to which no one else would give a chance to, and somehow, she always ends up right.” she smiled, remembering the first time she saw Krieg, how no one was fond of the Psycho, yet, her fellow Siren was able to convince everyone that he was different. She was right, and he had proven himself to be way more than a strong and capable asset to the team. He had shown that there was still something sane in him, something Maya had seen right away, when no one else did.

“I don't know if it is uh... was because of her powers of Siren, or just because of the way she is, but she's capable to understand who is in need without anyone saying anything, she just does. She's kind and compassionate, and trust me, it is something extremely rare to see in a person in this shit universe we live in, unique I should say.” a trait that Lilith had always been jealous of, not that she would admit it to anyone.

“So you think that she has seen something in me too?” Ava frowned, it was hard to understand.

“I am sure of it.” Lilith nodded.

The kid turned her attention to Maya once again, this time lying her head on her chest, it reminded Lilith of all the times her friend comforted her the same way, when Roland had died, when she lost her powers, or simply when she was feeling down, she was always there, with a warm hug and a shoulder to cry on.

“You think she will make it?” Ava asked, a ray of hope finally shining on her face.

“She's a strong woman, she won't let herself go that easily, and neither Tannis will let her, we have to believe in them both. Think you can do it kid?” 

She nodded, smiling at last. “Oh hell yes I can.”


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile the rest of the Vault Hunters moved away from the infirmary, deciding to leave the two to their own things, they would have visited Maya later anyways, when things calmed down a bit more.

Minus Zer0, who had excused themselves saying they had something to do, the group settled to head over to Moxxi's bar for the time being, slumping in the stools in front of the counter, only now realizing how tired and worn out they were from the day's events, the worry for their companion taking over everything else up until now. Even though she still wasn't completely out of it, the fact that for now she was somehow still alive, had made them feel a bit better at least.

Not too long after they were joined by the bartender herself, with a warm pizza, fresh drinks and a mute question on her face.

“She's still alive.” Zane spoke first, immediately reaching for a bottle and taking a long swing from it, oh, how he needed it.

Moxxi nodded at them, acknowledging the information. “That is good to know, but I feel like that there's more to it, please don't be afraid to tell me, little old me can keep a secret.” she winked, more out of habit than anything else.

“Tannis said that there have been complications.” Fl4k said, out of everyone they were probably the best suited for this, being a robot and all it was easy for them to store information. “She stated that, even if we managed to get to her in time, the Siren's body is still in a state of decay, Tannis is trying her best to help her recover, but it is not an easy task, she has to be extremely careful. However she claims that Maya is in a stable condition for the time being.”

“I ain't not scientist, but one mistake and Maya could go poof.” Moze added, as she munched over a slice of pizza, she emphasized the gesture with her hand.

“I understand, I trust that Tannis will find a way to get her out of it, before it's too late.” Moxxi nodded. “But if I know Maya like I think I do, she will fight until the very end, she's not someone that gives up easily”

“I must say she left me impressed with her skill.” the Operative to another gulp of his drink. “When we met her on Athenas, she was holding off entire Maliwan battalions on her own.”

“And trained soldiers are no joke, I would know.” the Gunner puffed her chest out, she had been a soldier of for the Vladof Corporation after all. “Wasn't it cool when that Maliwan soldier just came from behind her, and she stopped his sword swinging at her with her arm without even looking? And then she kicked him into oblivion before turning over to us, pulling up her hood like nothing had happened a second before. That was seriously badass.”

She and Zane kept telling Moxxi about what the Siren had done with much enthusiasm, how strong she was and how many times she helped them out in the Vault, using her powers to lift away from danger whoever of them got too close to the monster, and how she was able to hold it down with her Phaselock.

“Yes, she was able to hold that giant thing in her bubble, and then Amara jumps in, slamming its ugly face into the ground with all eight of her fists.” Moze kept talking with Moxxi listening, evidently pleased, if not proud, of how powerful Maya had become during these years. Each of the Vault Hunters were kind of her kids by now, and she was fond of every single one of them, she would keep watching over them like always.

Only then they noticed that one of them had never spoken for the entire time. Amara was just sitting there, with her arms crossed on the counter, staring at the food deep in thought.

“There's something wrong, sugar?” the bartender was the first to ask, she always had a listening ear for everyone.

“What's wrong, tiger? Still beating yourself up for having hit Maya? You heard Tannis, you saved her by doing that.”

The Siren shook her head at the Gunner. “No, well yes, a bit, but it wasn't what I was thinking about.” everyone else looked at her, waiting for her to continue talking.

“I was remembering the time when I met my fellow Siren sister, she had scolded me for abusing my powers for glory and fame, not sure why, and at first, I thought she hated me for it.” she explained. “Before we headed to the Vault, I asked her what she truly meant with those words, she said that she would tell me when it would be over, but I guess that I will have to find out the meaning of my own now.”

“I reckon that, years ago, she told the same thing to Lilith, when she discovered that she accidentally started up a cult.” Moxxi spoke up, successfully gaining the Siren's attention. Lilith had come into the bar complaining and raging like a madwoman at the time.

“Now, it would be rude of me to spill everything about Maya, but I guess the situation calls for it. The planet of Athenas used to be much different, at least, the monastic Order that occupies it, and poor Maya ended up suffering because of it.” she paused. “Today, they respect her, back then, she was nothing but a tool.” she only knew because Maya herself spoke about it, and not often, almost never, the woman hated to bring up her childhood.

“I would have never imagined, she never occurred to me like someone that would allow herself to be used.” Amara shook her head.

“She isn't, but unfortunately you can't choose the people you end up growing up with, and what they end up telling you. The Order fed lie after lie to both her and the people of her planet, so they would keep her good, as they kept inciting fear in the innocent citizens, and asked them to worship their Goddess through giving them money and such. All for the simple fact, that she was born a Siren.”

“A Siren like me...” the black woman sighed. “I... think I understand now, it isn't right to use my status of Siren for fame, as someone would eventually suffer for it, and with it, people wanting to use me would arise as well. I believe that is what she wanted to tell me.”

“She wanted to save you from committing a mistake that would have ruined your life, truly admirable.” Fl4k nodded, joined by the rest as well.

“Too bad we can't do anything to help her heal.” Amara sighed. “What do you mean? Of course we can help her, by kicking those Calypsos' asses ten feet in the dirt, so she and Lilith can have their powers back.” Zane claimed. 

“Well then, make sure they will suffer, they deserve it for what they've done.” Moxxi smiled at them.

“We will do that and more.” Amara replied, with the group cheering over the new objective they settled for themselves. 

If the Calypsos wanted to challenge them, they would meet their end, and that, was a promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write haikus, also my knowledge in spanish is pretty lacking too, but I tried.

Zer0 excused themselves from the rest of the group, they would have loved to join for some chatting, but that could have waited a bit longer.

Just like the Calypsos had done with Lilith, they sent a mocking video all over the galaxy, thing they had seen alongside Lilith before they both headed over for the infirmary. Too bad that those two stinky twins forgot the part where Troy got punched in the face by Amara.

This also meant that the Calypsos believed Maya to be dead regardless though, as they claimed on camera, that the Vault Hunters still arrived too late, stupid and simple minded people the were. They couldn't have been more wrong, however, it was positive, as they wouldn't have looked for the crippled Siren to try and finish the job. Maya had a chance to recover.

They had no doubt, that the clip had been seen already all around the galaxy, hence why they had something to do, as they were sure, that, wherever they were, it must have reached the rest of their friends as well. They had some clarifications to do, ease their troubled minds with the truth.

“This is ridiculous!” Gaige yelled after her father, she had returned home on Eden 5 once the whole Pandoran adventure was over, once she had permission to re-enter the planet.

The video was playing on loop on their TV screen, the girl took the remote and hastily turned it off and threw away the object on the couch.

“Gaige, dear, what's wrong?” her father asked, confused by her behavior.

“That whole video is bullshit!” she raged. “There's no way that those two losers killed Maya! She's super strong, a total badass!” she clenched her fists and grit her teeth. “And she was my friend...”

“She was one of your companions? Was she the Siren lady you told me about?” Gaige nodded at her father.

“She can't be dead, I refuse to believe it!” she ran over to grab her ECHO, the others had surely seen it, and she had to see through this.

Axton walked through the commotion that the troops were making on their break, he had gone back as well, asking for a second chance to his ex-wife Sarah, and now, both of them lead their soldiers together.

He walked over to see what was being displayed, and didn't like it one single bit. What made his more angry than how he was, was the fact that the troops even stated laughing at the scene. He couldn't tolerate such thing.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” he yelled in rage, at least, he had the effect he wanted to obtain.

Hearing him, even Sarah came over. “Axton, mind explaining yourself?”

He took a breath to calm down before taking again. “Do you have any idea of who are you laughing at? If she was here, she would have melted your faces of one by one.”

“Who? That woman?” a daring soldier asked with a snicker, joined by a few others. That earned them a death glare.

“Her name is Maya, soldier.” he spat the last word in disgust. “She was a damn Siren, powerful and deadly, and she was also a companion, a friend, much stronger than any of you idiots, and I do not tolerate any form of disrespect towards her, nor towards any of the Crimson Raiders. Understood?”

The soldiers gulped. “Yes, sir!”

He nodded and left the room, his wife trailing behind. “What will you do now?”

“I need to find out the truth, there's no way I will accept the fact that she got killed by two attention seeking brats, she's better than that.” he got his ECHO out. “Hope you're not jealous.” he scratched his neck in embarrassment.

“You liked her, didn't you?” his wife snorted, he sighed.

“I won't lie, I did, but she never had any interest in me. We were close friends though, together we lead our group of misfits, but I only had the military skills, she was the true leader, always with a plan, always looking after us. I learned a lot from her.”

“Like giving a damn about other lives?” Sarah laughed. “You can say that.” he joined in.

“There's only a few people that can know what happened, and I need to see through this clearly.” he dialed their numbers.

“Mind if I stay and listen?”

“Not at all darling.”

Salvador sat outside the house he shared with his grandmother, he too had gone back to protect his village, and because he missed the only remaining member of his family, at least, family by blood.

His grandmother joined him not much later, sitting on her chair outside.

“Still thinking about that chica?” he nodded.

“She no eres muerta, I am sure, she es una Sirena, not a total idiota.” he looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark.

“What was her name?”

“Maya, and she looked after us como una madre.” his grandmother nodded, she loved when his nephew told her of his adventures of when he was a Vault Hunter, and about his friends.

“I need to know what is la verdad, mi amigos should know.” without adding anything else he called the rest of what once were his group of Vault Hunters. If there was anyone that knew anything, it was them.

The calls arrived before they could do them themselves, good, it meant the others had seen what they did, and that they had less things to explain.

Without wasting time, Zer0 answered the group call, bracing themselves for what was to come.

_“Zer0 what happened? We saw about Maya.”_ Gaige arrived first, of course, hasty as usual.

_“Is it true? She isn't dead, right?”_ Axton came next, straight to the point.

_“Speak amigo, we have to know.”_ And there was Salvador, no signs of Krieg, but probably was a good thing, the man would have gone crazy, well crazier than normal, if he had seen such thing, and they hoped he didn't.

“Calm yourselves / Maya is alive / for the moment.” they said.

_“What do you mean by that?”_ Gaige almost yelled. _“This isn't fun amigo.”_

_“Calm down everyone, let Zer0 explain, I'm sure there's a reason for this.”_ thank goodness at least Axton had a bit of decency to not press so hard.

“The Calypsos / got her powers / not her life.” they paused, thinking well what to say next. “She is suffering still / Tannis did her best / looking after her.”

_“So she's like what? In a coma or something?”_ The Commando asked.

“Similar / she's asleep / yet not.” they nodded. “Her body is in decay / Tannis is trying to help / we have to hope.”

_“Well, if there's anyone there capable to save her, it's that woman for sure, we just have to hope that Maya will make it out of it.”_ Axton sighed.

_“I don't like the look of this, but there's nothing we can do, ugh I feel so useless.”_ Gaige complained.

“Don't tell anyone / about this / for Maya's sake.” if somehow the Calypsos found out, they surely would want to finish the job, and they couldn't allow it.

_“Well, dad is good at keeping secrets, and he's the only one here.”_

_“Shoot me on sight, should I say something.”_ Sarah's voice come over the ECHO “I hope it won't come to that.” Axton replied to her.

_“Abuela will keep it to herself.”_ Sal replied. _“I will pray for your amiga.”_ The elderly woman spoke.

Zer0 nodded. “Good / I will let you know / should anything change.”

_“Oh you better do that Z.”_ Gaige's voice came over last, before they said goodbye to each other.

How they had missed their voices, they were sure Maya missed them dearly too, they will have another talk all together, once she woke up, they were sure she would. A true warrior never gives up, even in front of death itself.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had passed since the incident, Tannis had been working herself ragged to do her best to aid Maya, it took a couple of days of stalemate at first, before noticing an improvement, and since then, it had been nothing but a slow, but steady, recovery. Even though the Siren was still out of it, it looked like she had all intentions of living, it left the scientist amazed, and proud, that her therapy had worked, even though it still had to be applied.

News of Maya's improvement quickly spread through in the entire ship, and to the Vault Hunters, which currently were on Eden 6, helping out the Jakobs, giving everyone hope.

Ava had spent a lot of time in the infirmary too during these days, often aiding Tannis when she needed it, she more than anyone has sat next to the Siren, hoping for any good sign, often even falling asleep there with her.

Despite being now in a better condition though, the Siren did not show any signs of wanting to open her eyes, nor any sort of slight movement was coming from her, not a small twitch, nothing.

“I don't understand... if she's really better, then why isn't she waking up?” Ava frowned at her teacher, most of the machines attached to her were still there too, something she didn't like one bit to see, even if they were necessary.

“We need to have patience, even though my therapy is working, it might take some more time before she can regain consciousness again, we managed to counter the decay, however, she is still very weak.”

The kid growled in frustration at the explanation. “I had enough of being patient.” she complained.

“I understand the frustration, and the desire to see Maya in good shape again, but we need to give her time, we can consider ourselves lucky that she's still here in the first place.”

“I know.” Ava huffed, laying her head on the mattress. “I just miss her...”

“We all do, but the best we can do, is to keep treating her, and let time do what it has to do. Speaking of which...” Tannis headed over to the table where she had prepared a stock of syringes just for Maya, they contained fresh cells, used to counter her own decaying ones, and act as regenerators. She had to give her a dose periodically every two hours, before it used to be way less than that, as the Siren was in very much worse state than how she was now. Eventually, her own cells would start to regenerate on their own, and she would no longer need the treatment, but it wasn't the case for now.

Ava turned away as Tannis inserted the needle into Maya's arm, she never liked those damn things going into someone's skin, much less her own. She recalled the Siren telling her the same thing once, it wasn't fear of needles itself, it just felt uncomfortable.

“And now we wait... again...” the kid sighed, laying her head again on the bed, holding Maya's hands in hers like she had done many times during these days.

Ava mumbled as she was woken up by something that was twitching in her hands, wait... that was...

She shot up with a start, staring at their hands, both hers and Maya's, the Siren's fingers were moving, it looked like they were trying to close around Ava's hand, it meant that Maya could feel her touching her.

“Maya.” Ava said her name as she squeezed back, to make her feel that there was someone there for her. She looked over at the Siren's face, noticing movement in her eyes too, was she finally about to wake up?

“Maya...” she repeated her name with tears in her eyes.

Tannis walked over in alarm. “What is happening?”

“She's waking up, she's finally doing it!” Ava announced, beaming with joy for the first time in these days.

Just as she said those words, the Siren's eyes slowly opened, confused and unfocused, that was normal however. They watched as Maya looked around, as if trying to recognize where she was. Finally, her gaze settled on Ava, and her lips curled upwards in a small smile.

“She's... smiling?” the kid stared in disbelief.

“It could mean that she recognizes you.” Tannis replies, then turned to the Siren again. “Do you know who we are?”

She patiently waited for a sign, a response, she watched Maya struggle a little, but she managed to move her head enough to nod. Tannis sighed in relief, she the proceeded to ask her other basic questions, if she remembered her name, and where she was, receiving the same response as before.

The scientist nodded herself. “Good, this means that you haven't suffered any kind of brain damage, which means I can remove these.” she moved over to Maya's head, she carefully took off the electrodes on her forehead to not hurt her, she also wiped the goo away from her skin, and moved away the hair from her face, all of this under the Siren's watchful gaze.

“She isn't talking though.” Ava said with a frown, worried.

“For a person waking up from a coma it can be difficult, we are lucky that hers was not too long, if that was the case, she wouldn't even have been able to even recognize us immediately. It takes a while for the brain to catch up, its like waking up from a very, very long nap, only different.”

“I see...” the kid looked down, bangs obscuring her eyes. “And it is all my fault...” tears fell from her eyes. She felt Maya's hand squeeze hers tighter, forcing her to face the Siren's gaze.

She was met with an equally sad expression, her teacher's lips parted, she was trying to say something, small sounds came out first. “No...” she finally managed, with what little voice she possessed.

“What do you mean no? You're like this because of me.” Ava kept crying, as Maya shook her head slowly, struggling to repeat the same word.

Tannis put a hand on the kid's shoulder. “I think its best if you clarify things once Maya recovers a bit more, don't you think? It's surprising enough that she was even able to formulate a word, don't stress her so much, she just woke up.” she was met with a sniffle. “Okay...”

Ava sad there, still crying silently, she watched in total surprise as Maya's managed to move a shaky hand towards her face, trying to wipe her eyes. “You don't want to see me cry, do you?” once again, she was met with a negative from the Siren.

“I shall deliver the awesome news to Lilith and the rest, Ava, I trust you to watch over her, make sure she doesn't overexert herself.” Tannis said. “Can I count on you?”

Ava nodded vigorously, the tears now gone. “Yes, ma'am.”

They could practically hear the excitement outside the infirmary, people cheering of joy as the news of Maya's awakening spread through the ship, despite everything though, the only two of them were allowed to enter and see her.

Lilith was the closest and first to arrive, showing a beaming smile as she ran inside the room, barely containing her excitement, as she went over and gave her friend a big hug, but still being careful to not move any of what was attached to her friend, hurting her was the last thing she wanted to do.

“I knew you could make it.” Maya responded with a smile herself.

Zer0 watched them from the distance, nodding at the Siren, his visor projecting a smile emote to express their happiness. Without words they took out their ECHO device.

“I have a call to make / the others / they were worried.” they watched as the Siren extended a hand towards them, as if trying to call them over.

The assassin's visor displayed a frown, confused for a second, then an exclamation mark. “I get it / you want to say hi / don't you?” they were met with a nod from her. Acknowledging this, they started a group conversation with their former companions like they did a while ago.

It didn't take long before all three picked up, most likely eager to hear some news.

_“Hey Z, you called for Maya?”_ Gaige was always first and direct to the point.

_“Yes, how is she? Nothing bad has happened to her again, right?”_ a hint of hesitation, and fear came from Axton, none of them even ever desired that anything bad would happen to any of them.

_“Tell us everything, amigo.”_ and there was Sal.

“Yes, you are correct / it is about her / see for yourself.” they turned on the camera of the device and pointed it at Maya, who had a smug smile on her, she greeted them with a lazy wave. Lilith and Ava, who also appeared on the screen, as they were right next to the Siren, waved as well.

_“Holy fuck, you're alive!”_ Gaige yelled over into the COM, followed by Salvador's booming laughter _“Never doubted of you, chica.”_ he kept laughing for a while longer.

_“You look like shit, bluebird.”_ Axton commented, which made the Siren roll her eyes and glare at the screen.

“Aren't you a smartass, Axton?” Lilith answered for Maya, if she could talk, she probably would have said the same thing.

The whole scenario was interrupted by Tannis however. “Okay, we get it, she's awake and all, but it would be best if we let her rest now, this whole charade is very stressful for someone that just woke up from a coma. You will talk when she gets better. Now get out.”

Her words were met by various degrees of complaints, but nonetheless, everyone understood that, in order for Maya to make a full recovery, she needed more time, and most importantly, much more rest. It was amazing enough that she was conscious enough to understand what was happening around her, and even more that she was able to communicate through small gestures.

Everyone but Tannis herself, and Ava, left the room once more, but not before saying their goodbyes, Lilith even had the time to leave an affectionate kiss on the Siren's forehead. The Firehawk assured that she would deliver the news to the rest of the Vault Hunters currently on Eden 6 as well, that would certainly boost their morale a lot.

“So uh... do you want me to tell you what happened these days? Just, you know... you always tell me stories but now you can't talk, and I imagine you're curious to know what you missed.” the kid awkwardly spoke, scratching the back of her head.

Maya nodded at her, she listened the best she could as Ava kept describing things with heaps of enthusiasm, but eventually the weariness of her current condition caught up to her, taking away all her goodwill to stay awake. Ava tucked her in so she wouldn't be cold as she slept soundly. She would be fine, with time.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya's conditions kept improving more and more, and even if she still felt worn out and her body still ached a bit, she was able to at least move around more so she could sit, and most importantly, she found her voice again, weaker than what she would have liked, but she could finally communicate properly.

Tannis had removed the electrodes from her chest, since she was awake and good, they weren't needed anymore, though, from time to time, particularly when she needed to sleep, she still had to use the oxygen mask. The scientist had unfortunately found out that most of the decay was in her lungs' area, and if she had to be honest, the Siren could have guessed herself, given how difficult it still felt to breathe, she even had some fits that resembled a lot like asthma attacks sometimes, an experience that she didn't like in the slightest.

She still also needed treatment as well, she despised injections, being poked around with needles wasn't exactly her favorite thing, it made her feel a lot like she was being experimented on, but they were necessary, and she had to sit through each of them, her arm was good proof of it, sporting a large number of tiny holes and some bruises at times.

How much Maya couldn't wait to finally be out of this room and this bed, only she knew, she was growing restless, she had never liked to sit still for too long. When she slept, she dreamed of being on the battlefield once more, she dreaded to feel the thrill of the battle, and also, she had a score to settle with a certain couple of twins, one in particular. Even more lately, as she received the news of Tannis having been kidnapped, which wasn't good, mostly for her, as she still needed to be cured, thankfully, the scientist left spares, and she had taught Ava how to use them too, the problem was, they were running out, and she didn't really want to find out what could happen should she not receive the medicine that literally saved her life in time, also, no one else even knew what it was exactly, and they didn't have another doctor either.

She however, trusted in the capabilities of the new Vault Hunters, they had proven themselves more than strong, she witnessed it herself back on Athenas, and also at the Vault, and she did owe them her life. She had been told everything, Ava didn't keep any details away, and Amara had even called in to apologize for the hit she had to take, something Maya shrugged off with a laugh, she was alive thanks to her quick thinking, and she would take broken ribs instead of death any day. She trusted them, that they would bring Tannis back, for the sake of everyone.

She sighed as she leaned back into the pillow, Ava would be back with her soon, the kid didn't dare to leave her almost at all, if it was worry or fear, she didn't know, she assumed a combination of both. Maya felt bad for her, that she had to sit through this whole thing, making Ava stress for her was one of the very last things she wanted, and the fact that her apprentice blamed herself for what happened made it all worse. They would have to settle this matter, soon.

Speaking of her apprentice, she just entered carrying a pile of books. “I brought you some books to read, must be boring here.” she hastily placed them on Tannis' table. “Also Moxxi says she'll be here soon, she's making food for you following Tannis' instructions, best not to trust anyone else with that task.” Ava sat next to her, just like she had done many times during these days.

Maya just nodded at her, distracted, thinking at the best way to talk to Ava about their problem. The kid frowned at her behavior. “Are you okay?” she asked in alarm.

“Yes, it's just... we need to talk.” being direct usually was the best approach.

“Oh I knew it would have come to this... just say its my fault, get this over with.” the kid crossed her arms in defiance.

“Would you please not say that again?” Maya almost glared at her.

“Please, I heard what people are saying around the ship, everyone believes it was my fault you ended up like this, I know you think that way too.” Ava stood up. “Lilith said that you wouldn't do such thing, but I don't believe her, she was just being nice because I was worried, and you were hurt.”

“You should have believed her instead, because she's right, I never once thought that it was your fault Ava, and you know I had a lot of time to think, and I'm sure that the others think the same way as me.” Maya sighed. “Stop blaming yourself okay? It wasn't you that took my powers away, it wasn't you that leeched away all my strength to try and kill me, it wasn't you, it was Troy Calypso, its his fault, he harmed me, not you.”

“He did because I disobeyed you, if I didn't make them angry and we had left like you wanted, you would have been fine, I shouldn't have been there even, you told me to stay on the ship and I didn't listen.” she watched as he apprentice frantically paced around the room.

“There's no way we can know for sure, I could have been fine, and I might have not been, because that's not what happened.” the Siren rubbed her eyes. “Just tell me, why did you leave the ship in the first place?”

“I don't know... I guess I just wanted to see what it felt like to be a Vault Hunter, to be as strong as you, I... I didn't mean to put you in trouble...” Ava looked like she was about to cry, Maya called her over, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Ava, as a Vault Hunter and as a Siren, I am always in trouble, always.” she gave her a sweet smile. “You were curious, weren't you?” she got a nod. “There's nothing wrong with that.” she sighed.

“I used to be like you, when I was younger, all I always wanted was to get off Athenas and explore other places, for a lot of years, the abbey was all I knew, it felt like a prison, the monks never let me out.” 

Ava frowned at this. “But how? Those people of the Order respect you so much.”

“It wasn't always like this, actually, it wasn't like this at all until a few years ago, when I left for Pandora. There was this head monk in charge, Brother Sophis, and he was a total asshole, he used to scare the people of Athenas into submission, and threaten that, if they dared to disobey, I would kill them. He pretty much ruled the planet by himself by lying to everyone, even me, actually, mostly to me.”

“No way you'd let that go unpunished, you're not like that.” her apprentice scoffed.

“Unfortunately, I grew up with the Order, and him, I was given to them when I was just a baby, I never knew my parents, I don't even know if they are somehow alive even, and Sophis was the only sort of father figure I could relate to, I thought he cared about me, turns out he only used me for his own gain. He always used to tell me how I was destined to be a protector, a goddess, for my whole life, or almost as long, 27 years seem like a lifetime anyways, just for the fact that I was born a Siren.” she paused. 

“Anyways, the point is that I spent so long alone, wanting to get out of the damn monastery and explore places and kill things just as much as you, so I understand why you are always so eager, but unfortunately, I realized this probably too late. With the excuse of wanting to protect you, I held you back too much, with the only result of frustrating you, just like the Order used to do to me.” she huffed. “When I left for Pandora, I had sworn that I would no longer be the person the Order wanted me to be, but, I ended up making the exact same mistakes with you, and... I am so sorry... I just wanted you to be safe.” she hung her head in shame, she had only wished the best for her apprentice, but only ended up hurting her, and it was hard to accept.

Completely out of surprise, Ava hugged her. “I know, Maya. I know you want to protect me, I'm sorry for being such a brat.” the Siren hugged back, they held each other for a bit before parting again.

“See... this world is dangerous, and for a Siren, even more so, contrary to what most people think, it is not a blessing, it is a curse, everything and everyone wants you dead or desires your power to use it at their advantage, there is no peace for us, and I wanted to make sure that, once you became one of us one day, you would be able to handle this on your own, without needing my guidance.” she took the kid's hands in her own.

“You never told me any of this...” she looked down at their joined hands.

“I didn't want to scare you, if I told you right at the beginning, do you think you would still want to become a Siren?” Ava shook her head. “No... I don't think I would.”

“See? That's why I wanted you to be ready.” she squeezed Ava's hands affectionately. “So far, there's still six of us Sirens alive, and, in order for you to gain your own powers, one of us, will have to go, before that can happen.”

“I don't want it to be you, nor Lilith, none of you, I want Tyreen Calypso dead.” Maya gave her a small laugh.

“So do we, there's nothing more we want as well, but, if there's anything that I've learned by being a Vault Hunter, is that anything could happen to you at any moment, especially if you're a Siren, you're even more threatened by everything. I'd love to put down that bitch of Tyreen myself, but, we don't know what will happen in the future for sure, she could die, just like any of us could, we know it, but we aren't afraid.” 

“Lilith said something similar too, when she was trying to make me feel better, she knows you well.” Ava smiled a bit. 

“We chose this life, we know what we are going against, and we are going to face it head on, and it will end up the way fate will want it to end, do not be scared for us, okay?” the kid nodded.

Maya looked at the pile of books, noticing there was her book of Siren techniques on top of all. “So, how about when Moxxi comes here we eat something, and then study together? I need you to be strong for when I'll be good again, because, the very first mission I get, you're coming with me.”

Ava beamed at her. “For real? You promise?”

The Siren nodded. “Yes, I promise.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You are restless / it is not healthy / please sit down.” Zer0 watched as their Siren friend paced all around the command room, they were glad she was better, almost fully recovered, they have been told, however, it wasn't good for her to be this agitated.

“I can't just sit here and do nothing, when the rest is down there fighting against those twins.” Maya huffed, she was hating having to stay up on Sanctuary III while everyone's fate was at stake. That asshole of Troy, not only had the nerve to take her powers away, but was using them to Phaselock Elpis in order to open the Great Vault of Pandora. He had to be stopped.

There was also Ava, she was down there too, granted, she wasn't alone, the Vault Hunters, Lilith and even Tannis were with her, they were all capable, but it didn't make Maya feel any better about it, she was the one that had always looked after her apprentice, that protected her, the last time almost to the point of dying in order to do so, and being separated this way, it didn't feel right.

“It's about her / you are worried / you care.” the Assassin commented.

“Of course I care about Ava, she's my apprentice, she caused me trouble but she's a kid, we spent a lot of time together, she's like...” she suddenly paused, was she really going to admit it? Well, it was Zer0, and they always kept a secret. She looked at their visor, blank, they were waiting for her to finish the sentence.

“She is like a daughter to me.” she laughed a little. “Never in my life, I ever thought I'd end up caring for someone that way, yet, here I am. Please don't tell her though.”

“Our lips are sealed / your secret is safe / it is sweet of you.” Maya gave them a playful punch in the arm for saying that last sentence, she then returned gazing outside the window, watching Pandora with a frown.

“There is something more / that worries you / do not lie.” they heard the Siren sigh.

“It's true, it is more of a feeling, like something is going to happen, and I feel that is going to be really, really bad.” she clutched her chest, since the others went down, she couldn't help but having this nagging feeling in her heart. “Something will go wrong, I can't explain it, because I have no idea what it could be, something is telling me that I have to be down there with our friends, that they need me.”

“Tannis forbid you / you are not good enough / not to fight.”

“I know Zer0, but listen, I have this feeling in my heart I can't place.” Maya huffed, resuming her pacing, now deep in thought. She was sure that she felt this before, way too long ago.

She remembered feeling like that, back then when they had to deal with the whole Bunker ordeal, the constant state of danger didn't make her think too much of it, but she clearly remembered being worried for something. Everything had clicked in place when they found out who Angel truly was, she felt the same way once Lilith was taken away not too much after as well. She recalled feeling in a terrible mood a while ago too, when Tannis was kidnapped, she didn't give it much thought as she was still weak though, and she couldn't quite recall, but she probably had felt the same when Tyreen took Lilith's powers away, even if she was so damn far away from her.

They were Sirens like her, and she could feel when they were in danger, they were tied by something more than just their powers, possibly, a sisterly bond, recalling Amara referring to her and Lilith as sisters multiple times, or at least, she was convinced there was a bond between the ones that knew and cared about one another. She briefly wondered if they had felt the same way when she almost died, probably they did, she made a mental note to ask them in the future.

Nonetheless, she solved the mystery, but that still meant that thing were about to go horribly wrong for a fellow Siren, or worse, for all of them, and given what they twins could do, it was very much a possibility.

She stopped in her tracks, looking in the Assassin's visor with pure seriousness. “Zer0, I think that something horrible will happen, I felt like this before, with Angel, and Lilith, I think I can feel when Sirens that are close to me are in danger.”

Zer0 gave her a frown emote, but didn't question it, Sirens were weird that way after all. “What do you want to do? / Warn them / or...” they were interrupted as a ball of light was coming up to them.

Neither of the two had the time to prepare, nor to question it either, as said light passed through the window and shot itself into Maya's body, the Siren clutched her chest for a moment, before she was engulfed in pure energy.

“Maya, are you...?” the Assassin could do nothing but watch.

The Siren was smiling however, as she interrupted them. “I feel better than ever.” she said, as she floated in a bubble, her bubble. Blue markings lighting up once again her left arm. She came down moments later and held her arm for Zer0 to see.

“Your powers / they are back / this means...” Maya nodded. “That Troy is dead.”

However, something still didn't sit right, that worrysome feeling was still there. “I have to go, now.” the Siren rushed towards the fast travel, Zer0 in tow.

“You can't / you're still weak / be reasonable.”

“I am being reasonable, if you're so insistent, then come with me and help me out, but, I have to be down there.” she hastily dialed the coordinates of the last location they others were in, the Great Vault.

Zer0 sighed. “Fine...” they kept telling themselves it was just to protect their friend, but they admitted, Maya was rarely wrong about things, both good and bad.

As soon as they teleported to their destination, the duo was swept from their feet from the tremors, Zer0 was the first one to recover, helping their friend up. From their position they could see the energy emanated from the Vault that was opening. Maya could feel it in the air, as her just re-aquired powers made her tattoos pulse at her side, lighting them up a purple color instead of the usual blue.

“I don't know what is happening exactly, but it looks bad.” she started rushing towards the opening that would lead them to the others. “We've got to move.”

The Assassin nodded and ran in tow with her, she was right, something bad was about to go down, Maya made the right call, as always, and they now felt bad for not believing her. They agreed that the situation was anything but good.

The Siren slid down the passage that would take them to the open area of the Vault first, Zer0 following, landing on the floor once again, they were barely in time to see the rest of them about to be blasted away from Tyreen herself, soon to be buried under a pile of rocks.

The Vault Hunters all looked worse for wear, batted from the fight they just had, Amara in particular, she was lying down on her side, Moze crouched next to her, with Zane and Fl4k close by, but none of them appearing any better. Ava, Tannis and Lilith were there too, in front of group, they didn't appear harmed, however they had no chance to protect themselves from the upcoming attack, with two of them being powerless, and the third not having the ability to form a barrier of sorts, nor anything similar.

Maya rushed as fast as her legs carried her, her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes never leaving the scene, hoping she would make it in time. She extended her marked arm towards them, calling forth all the power she possessed, silently praying to have enough strength to use her Siren abilities to save them.

Her tattoos glowed brightly with pure energy, as the falling rocks were caught from her Phaselock. She had stopped running, and stood in place, her feet firmly planted on the floor, her left arm high in the air as she held the weight trapped in her bubble.

Finally noticing her, the others turned in her direction, all with various degrees of shock on their faces.

“Move!” she half growled at them, it was getting hard to hold the rocks, her left arm trembled with effort, she supported it with her right one, unsure how long she would be able to keep using her powers. She breathed deeply, her brows furrowed in concentration, gritting her teeth for the effort. She cursed herself for being so weak in this moment.

The others scrambled away from the rocks and back towards her as quickly as they could, not wanting to be squished.

“You...” Tyreen pointed at her. “You should have been dead!” she yelled.

Maya grunted. “It wasn't even close.” she smirked, with the last of her strength she threw the rocks back at her offender, which dodged, looking back at her with visible irritation.

“I'll be back for you all!” she threatened, as she disappeared from their sight.

“Maya!” Ava was the first one to get to her, a huge smile on her face.

The Siren attempted to smile back, but the toll of her efforts took full effect on her, now that the rush of adrenaline was gone, she wobbled on her feet, holding her left arm that was now throbbing with pain of having held the Phaselock longer than what she should have. Eventually she collapsed for exhaustion, a nimble arm caught her before she could hit the floor, helping her to sit instead. Zer0 had been next to her the whole time, cloaked to not reveal themselves, ready to strike in case Tyreen attempted something. They had Maya's back, just like she always did with them too.

“Thanks.” she managed to mutter in her weakened state, the Assassin replied with a smile emote.

Ava put her arms around her. “Are you okay?” she asked in pure worry, Maya lifted a trembling arm to hug her back. “Yeah... just tired.” she panted. “I'll be fine.”

Even though she was hating herself with all her might for looking so weak in front of everyone, especially Ava, she had already seen her comatose, she didn't want her to worry about her anymore after that. However she wouldn't say it out loud.

“What a surprise, you saved our asses there, thanks sapphire.” Lilith sweetly nodded at her, Maya gave a small laugh. “Anytime.”

“Agreed, even though you shouldn't be here, your intervention has been vital, however a lot of rest is still in order, so, back to the ship you go.” Tannis spoke.

“Wait, there's still a giant freaking moon that is crashing down on us, are we just going to ignore it?” Moze pointed at it for emphasis.

Maya pushed herself up, or tried to, finding out, much to her dislike, that her legs had no will to support her. “I should be able to Phaselock it back where it was.” she said, looking at Elpis.

“In that state? I don't think so.” Tannis argued, the Siren opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of an ECHO, of which Zane went to pick up.

The man on the other side claimed to be none other than Typhon DeLeon, and that they needed to head to Nekrotefayo, as apparently the Vault could be closed from there.

“Nekrotefayo... the Eridian World you always told me about, it is real?” Ava looked at Maya, which nodded. “Apparently so.”

“Well then, we have our destination, but first.” Lilith looked at the group, none of them were really looking too well, particularly Amara, who was now being supported by Fl4k, and Maya was still not in good shape either, despite now having gained her powers back. They couldn't do this without the aid of everyone. “We need our forces back up and running, we're not heading there until everyone is back in a decent enough shape, at the very least.” she looked at Maya.

“I ain't risking anyone else's life, I made that mistake once, and we almost payed the highest price for it, I am not chancing it again.”

They headed back to the ship to rest and prepare, this was the final chapter, it was time to end this whole thing, together.


	10. Chapter 10

Their expedition on Nekrotefayo had been a failure, yes, they had indeed managed to head there, to the passage that would close the Vault of the Destroyer, but Tyreen had been present too, and made sure their plan was foiled, destroying the control pedestal and even killing her own father in the process. That woman was ruthless, and she had to be stopped once and for all.

The only chance they had now, was to kill her and the Destroyer together, and for as scary as that thing sounded, they were Vault Hunters, and Vault Hunters never run away from danger, they never run from a fight, especially, when the fate of the universe was at stake. If anyone could do this, it would be them.

The group stood side by side as they watched Tyreen merge with the Destroyer, weapons in hand, fingers on the triggers, as the monstrosity walked towards them, making the entire stage tremble under their feet. This was it, there was no going back.

“This is it everyone, let's show her that Gods can bleed!” Lilith yelled, met with pure enthusiasm from the others, as they charged forward.

Between them all, they slayed the most dangerous monsters the universe had to offer, this one was no different. They would make it, they had to.

Ava watched the battle unfold from the distance, hidden away from the scene along with Tannis. Maya had promised to take her on a mission together as soon as she recovered, and she kept this promise, but given the threat, she had made Ava make a promise herself, to not throw herself into the battle, no matter what was happening.

She had meant to argue, as always, like she was used to do, but Maya was right, this was the biggest threat they had ever faced, and the Siren couldn't risk to lose Ava again, she had said, if she wanted to be there, she had to stay out of trouble. This time she listened, she had to, last time she disobeyed, her teacher had almost died for her, and for what? Because she was a brat that didn't like to listen to adults.

After her parents had died, she had to look after herself on her own, to survive on her own, she always thought for herself and no one else, to do all it took to keep herself going one more day, that was, until she met Maya.

She had tried to steal her precious book, and her precious gun to sell them, not knowing she was dealing with a Siren, without even looking at her, Maya had lifted her off the ground with her powers, stopping her from getting any closer, and soon, she found herself looking into the Siren's questioning gaze as she looked at who dared to attempt to rob her.

Ava remembered the way Maya had looked at her, she wasn't indifferent towards her, like pretty much everyone she had met before had been, even if she was only a kid, no one seemed to care whatsoever. The Siren's eyes however, were full of pity and compassion towards her, carefully, she had lowered her back to the ground, to not hurt her, she had just crouched in front of her, and with all the tenderness Ava hadn't received in a long time, she asked her one single question.

“What's your name?”

The little scared an trembling Ava still answered her, afraid to make the woman angry, but she was met with nothing but a kind smile, and a gloved hand extended towards her, the Siren introducing herself to her. Maya took her by the hand to the monastery, she fed her, gave her the opportunity to wash herself, gave her fresh clothes, a bed to rest in, and then she asked her if she wanted to stay. When Ava questioned what she wanted from her, Maya simply smiled, again.

“Can't someone help out a person without asking anything in return?” she had said.

As time passed on, they became close, and she found out who Maya truly was, of her adventures as a Vault Hunter, and even more later, how she was destined to become a Siren like her. She trained her, even if her methods appeared weird, useless and boring.

She had grown fond of Maya, even if she wouldn't admit it to her, she had been the kindest being she ever met, kind like her parents had been. Maya was her teacher, she was... her new mother...

Ava was cut off from her memories by a scream, Tyreen had one of her monstrous feet over something, or rather someone. The very subject of her thoughts, was trapped under the appendage as the Destroyer attempted to squash her under her weight.

“Maya!” she yelled her name, trying to reach her, but Tannis held her back.

“You can't go in there, you'll die.”

“Maya will die if someone doesn't do something!”

She couldn't handle seeing her that way again, suffering at the hands of one of those ruthless twins, she almost lost her once to them, she wasn't going to sit there and watch, there was no way she was going to let that happen again, her promise be damned. She tried to break free, but Tannis held tight.

“Let go of me!” she struggled in the scientist's grip.

“I can't, I told Maya I would keep you safe here, have faith in her and the others.” the words made Ava stop for a moment and look at the battlefield.

The Vault Hunters were unloading all the had on Tyreen, trying to make her let go of Maya, with the only result of angering her.

With one monstrous arm, the Destroyer swatted away the Iron Bear charging at her, making it fly into a wall with Moze inside of it, Zane flying out out the turret seat and landing hard on the floor, hitting his head, while the Gunner was trapped inside the now broken mech, no one knew in what kind of state the woman was though, they hoped she was alive.

The other arm striking away Amara as she attempted to punch her with her siren abilities, she managed to block the blow with her arms before it landed, but still it was enough to send her spiraling into the air.

A blast of fire hurled towards Fl4k and their pets, hitting them full force as Tyreen laughed at their misery.

Lilith, the only one left was swept off her feet, as she attempted to aim to the Destroyer's face, by a stomp. The monster momentary taking off her foot from Maya to do so. Still, Lilith's SMG was still in her grip even as she fell, she managed to unload an entire clip on whatever part of Tyreen she could hit, the monster taking the toll. Regardless, once the Firehawk fell down, she turned her attention to the other fallen Siren.

Maya was still lying on the ground on her front, gasping and panting, desperately trying to regain control of her breath and her body. She coughed up blood, red pooling from her lips and onto the floor, making a puddle. It hurt like hell, or at least, it felt like that. She was sure that she had some broken bones somewhere for sure, maybe a lot of them even, she couldn't tell, everything was hurting, it felt much like when she almost dissolved, with her body splitting apart by itself, only that in this case, it was not an otherwordly power she fell victim to, but something very much solid and real.

“Oh, does it hurt?” Tyreen mockingly asked, obviously taking pride in seeing her suffer, raising her foot to stomp down on her again.

“You should have died when my brother killed you, now you're going to pay twice the price.” she moved to strike but was interrupted by another hail of bullets.

“Leave her alone!” Lilith was shooting at her like a madwoman, a desperate attempt to try and help Maya.

“Be quiet Firehawk!” Tyreen threw a fireball at her, downing her. “I'll get to you later, don't worry.” she laughed. “Now, where were we?”

Ava watched in horror as the Destroyer brought her foot back down to trample over Maya again, how the Siren struggled to move away, to do anything, as the impact approached. For once, she saw actual fear in her teacher's eyes.

All happened in slow motion, or so it felt like. Ava fred herself from Tannis' hold, sweeping from the floor Maya's SMG that fell over close to them as the Siren fell over before. With a desperate cry she unloaded an entire clip at Tyreen's face. 

The Destroyer backed away from the pain and screamed, as her face was being eaten by pure acid from the bullets of Maya's Cloud Kill, the Siren's prized gun. Tyreen's disfigured, and now full of blood and green goo face glared at her. “You damn brat!”

She saw the monster charge up a fireball “Do you have a death wish, you little wannabe Siren?” she threw it at her, Ava shielded her eyes and braced for an impact. But the hit never came.

She watched as the fireball was swept away from a Phaselock. Maya had her arm extended towards her, even from her crippled position, she had saved her, again.

“I said it once...” the Siren rasped. “Hands off my apprentice!” she swept her left arm backwards, gritting her teeth and wincing, as every move she made seemed to split in two her back over and over again. The fireball trapped in her lock flew backwards to its sender, engulfing Tyreen in her own flames.

Ava took this opportunity to fire again, soon joined by a newly recovered Lilith, her skin sporting burns and scrapes. Soon enough the others joined the fire too, having managed to recover. Moze had managed to break free of her mech, and was pissed as hell, Zane had a very visible injury on his head, the hit had broken his fake eye too, regardless he was up again, Amara too was standing again, one of her arms didn't look too good, possibly broken, but she was helping them too, Fl4k had lost part of their legs, but even so they supported the rest the best they could.

Tyreen screamed as she was assaulted by all of their bullets, they pierced her skin, melted it with acid, burned it with fire, shocked it with lightning, froze it with ice, irradiated with radiations, and blown apart by explosives.

With its last forces the Destroyer addressed Ava once again.

“You wanted to be a Siren huh?” It wheezed as it fell over. “Enjoy, little bastard.” she let out something in between a gurgle and a laugh, as her body turned into dust.

Two lights shot out of it, much like the one that came back to Maya, one settled itself into Lilith, and the other into Ava. The Firehawk once again covered in bright flames, while Ava glowed a faint purple. Both of them had acquired their own Siren powers, or in one's case, got them back.

Instead of being happy though, the kid looked terrified as she looked at her left arm, Tyreen had cursed her with her powers, she didn't want them, at all. 

“I don't want to be like her! I don't want to be a monster!” Ava freaked out, as she paced around in panic. No one knew what to do, until Maya called her over.

“Ava, come here...” the Siren had managed to move into a sitting position. The kid went over to her, she looked about to cry but she still sat next to her.

“Listen to me okay? You are not a monster, you are not Tyreen, what you will do with the powers you posses is up to you, and no one else. You don't have to be someone you don't want to be, you won't be like her, I won't let such thing happen, got it?” Ava nodded and embraced her, earning a pained gasp from Maya.

“Ava, I appreciate the affection, but you're hurting me.” she grit her teeth as she said so, immediately the kid pulled away. “Sorry...”

Tannis came over too, now that the fight was over. “This is all so beautiful, but I have bad news, Elpis is still crashing down on us, and we'll all die unless we find a way to stop it.”

Maya struggled to push herself up, but eventually she managed, doing her best to ignore the stabs of pain coming from... everywhere in her body. “I should be able to put the moon back in its place.”

“Hurt the way you are? You sure you can manage?” the scientist crossed her arms.

“Do we have a choice?” Maya raised an eyebrow, they had one before, and it backfired on them, she was now the only one that could stop this, she had to try.

Before Tannis could speak again, Lilith interjected. “Maya is right, we either try this, or we all die.” she put a hand on the Siren's shoulder. “It is up to you now, sapphire, we believe in you.”

They nodded to each other, the rest of the Vault Hunters nodded too. Maya sighed. “No pressure huh?” she turned towards the moon, glaring down at it as if it offended her.

She raised her left arm, calling forth all the power she had in her, her wounds be damned, she couldn't let such things slow her down, not now. It took some effort, but eventually she managed to lock the entire moon.

She supported her left arm with her right, as she pushed against the pressure of the giant asteroid and its weight, she managed to stop the fall, but she didn't manage to push it back. She grunted as she kept trying, giving all her efforts, her arm was hurting terribly, she could feel the grip she had on Elpis slip too. It couldn't end like this, no... she had to keep trying, should she drain herself completely.

“Come on sister...” Amara whispered as she watched together with the others.

“She's too weak for this.” Tannis said, not because Maya was weak herself, but she had taken quite the toll ever since she joined the Raiders once again, not only from this single fight, and she was doing this without the support of Eridium either, which it looked like, was very much needed.

“Damn it, we have to do something.” Lilith cursed under her breath as she bit her lip. “There's no Eridium anywhere here either... we need to help her... somehow, there has to be a way.”

Ava stared at her own arm, her powers were meant to drain, but... Maya had said that she didn't have to be like that, so, maybe, she could use them a different way. She was no Tyreen, she would never be. She made her tattoos glow, testing the feeling, and then, with a confident stride, she stood at Maya's side.

“Give me your hand” she requested as she extended her own marked one towards her teacher “Trust me” she said, noticing the questioning look.

Maya gave her right one, which Ava took and squeezed, to make sure she was there. She closed her eyes and focused on making her energy flow through her, her markings glowing purple as she did so. 

“Please work...” she pleaded, as she pushed the energy in her arm into Maya's own one. If she couldn't have Eridium, she could have her strength. Who told her that she only had to leech power from other beings? No one, she would be different.

Maya's eyes widened as she felt the rush of power flow into her, easing her pain, it settled in her left arm, making her markings become purple too, her Phaselock expanded around the moon, as she pushed it back with Ava's help, until it was back in its rightful place.

“We did it!” the kid cheerfully yelled as she fell to her knees, feeling drained, the Siren catching her, holding her close.

The others coming over around them, piling themselves in a massive group hug, all but Tannis, who still stood close.

Maya held Ava even closer, even when the rest decided to part from them, and party their own way.

“Ava, I'm proud of you”


End file.
